When a dimmer switch is connected to an electrical device (often a light source), the output of the electrical device can be changed by changing the setting of the dimmer switch. Oftentimes, a desired output of the electrical device (and thus a corresponding setting of the dimming switch controlling the electrical device) varies based on one or more of a number of factors, including but not limited to the time of day and the amount of ambient light in the room or space in which the electrical device is located.
When the dimmer switch is turned on, the electrical device receives an amount of power that corresponds to the setting of the dimmer switch. At times, the setting of the dimmer switch is adjusted by a user after the user turns on the dimmer switch because the output of the electrical device is not at a desired level. For example, when a light source is turned off the previous evening after the sun has set, the setting of the dimmer switch may have been high so that the light source gave off more light. When the light source is turned on the following day after the sun has risen, the setting of the dimmer switch may have to be lowered because the amount of light given off by the light source the previous evening is more than what a user desires.